


Horror movie rules apply

by Silverstar706



Series: Dream based "short" stories [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Don't starve but with magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10420098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar706/pseuds/Silverstar706
Summary: Something happened…. It’s hard to describe and I have no idea why it happened, perhaps some all powerful deity got bored after watching the hunger games or something. Well maybe not the hunger games, if that were the case we would all be forced to kill each other. My brand new friend Dave (I literally just met him) and I woke up in a desolated land and were expected to survive whatever the hell was out there. We soon joined up with Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Azula. I think they are from another planet or dimension or something because they use a different kind of magic. Well that and the fact that they aren’t supposed to be real! It’s a good thing the entire atmosphere was awkward and quiet because Dave and me had no idea how to explain that we know way too much about them for them to be comfortable with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dave and I both use magic in this story but it is different from Bending so even though I (Silver, the narrator) use fire it acts differently from fire bending. Also Warning! There is swearing!

My earlier conversations with Dave before we joined up with the other four were pretty short since I was socially awkward and holy shit his hair. I spent an embarrassing amount of time trying to figure out how might be able to get him to let me brush it. Well that would be if I had a hairbrush or social skills of any kind. We talked a bit about the whole "last airbender" shit we had just walked into, got each other's names and explained to each other the kind of magic we used but that was about it.

  
Our group had yet to find a place to stay the night and it was already starting to get dark and spooky like a horror movie. Azula, Dave and me followed a few meters behind Zuko, Katara and Sokka. Azula had apparently become bored because she snuffed out her light and snuck up behind Sokka and scared him. I nearly hurt myself laughing as he jumped a foot in the air screaming like a little girl which in turn startled Zuko.

  
“Azula knock it it off!” Zuko yelled, “this is not the time!”

  
“Zuzu you're such a buzzkill”, she replied.

  
“It's dark out, everyone is stressed and we have nowhere to stay the night”, Katara shot back.

  
I just had to interject “Speak for yourself I'm having a blast. Oooh I hope we run into some ghosts.”

  
“Ghosts?” Sokka asked from where he was now hiding behind his sister, “what kind of ghosts?”

  
“The creepy kind that hold grudges for trespassing”, I replied.

  
“And haunt you for the rest of your life”, Azula added.

  
“Not the kind that will hang out and get ice cream with you, the kind that knocks stuff over and beat boxes in the middle of night so you can never get a good night's sleep” Dave joked.

  
“That's enough from you three, we need to find somewhere to sleep”, Katara said angrily.

  
“There's that spooky house I mentioned earlier, the one on top of that hill”, I pointed out yet again.

  
“There is no way we are staying in that nightmare house”, Sokka yelled back again.

  
“How can you even tell from over here.” I replied, “Hey Azula, Dave if we run over there now they will have to follow us.”

  
“Good idea let's go”, Azula said before ditching the road and running towards the house.

  
“Last one there gets haunted by the ice cream ghost”, I yelled before following.

  
“Hey could one of you slow down! I don't have fire magic and it's pitch black out here!” Dave yelled from a little ways behind me.

  
I slowed down just enough that he could see but not enough that he could pass me while Azula sped up. We all came to a stop on the porch while Zuko and Katara continued to yell at us. The whole house was starting to fall apart and an entire platoon of spiders had settled down within its shelter.

  
“Huh I guess Sokka was right this is a nightmare house”, I pointed out, “Sweeeeet.”

  
“I don’t hear anything coming from inside so it should be safe,” Dave said confidently.

  
Dave’s sound magic is versatile as hell, not only can he use it in battle as sonic blasts but he can also throw his voice, negate sounds, play music, and he can hear everything. Let make this clear when I say everything I mean everything, I’m positive I could make a pun a mile away and he would laugh at it.

  
“Let’s hide and spook them when they get here,” I said excitedly.

  
I turned around to check and sure enough Zuko’s flame had started moving towards us. Azula and I pried the door open and it wrenched off its hinges nearly falling on top of us.

  
“I know we are just screwing around here and it looks safe but I am implementing horror movie rules” I said trying to be responsible.

  
“Horror movies rules?” Azula asked.

  
“The main one I’m concerned about is don’t leave the group or leave anyone behind because in horror movies anyone who leaves the group dies.”

  
“That sounds like a reasonable rule, I would prefer to not die” Dave interjected.

  
Azula didn’t respond as we made our way into the house.

  
Dave stepped around a little bit before commenting, “it sounds like there's a basement, let’s look for stairs.”

  
We avoided turning on the lights even though the power seemed to be working for some unknown reason. The house was small so It didn’t take long for us to realize that there were no stairs anywhere. There was however a long hallway running along the back of the house that Azula thought seemed suspicious.

  
“We’ve been through the whole house and it seems that there is a chunk missing and it happens to be next to this hallway,” Azula said sounding like a detective.

  
“If we are gonna scare them we need to find a place to hide fast I can hear them on the porch,” Dave said quickly as Azula searched the wall.

  
There were a lot of electric candlesticks so I went along the wall pulling each until one opened a door.

  
“I’m a little disappointed with how cliche that was,” I said sadly.

  
We all rushed into the dark hidden room and closed the door as the sound of footsteps neared. I whispered to dave that he should make it sound like there is a ghost to lure them in as we heard the light switch in the hallway click on. I didn’t realize that they had already figured out that light switches were a thing.

  
Dave made a creepy noise right as Sokka walked past and we tried to laugh quietly as he screeched yet again.

  
“Silver was right there are ghosts in this house!” Sokka yelled. “Oh mighty ghost please be kind to us we are just simple travelers and once we get our friends I swear we will leave you in peace.”

  
“Sokka don’t be ridiculous there aren’t any ghosts in here,” Katara said in a snippy tone, “you probably just heard the house creaking.”

  
“Sure! Fine! But don’t blame me when you get haunted for disrespectful!”

  
“I can’t find them anywhere!” Zuko yelled from the bedroom behind us.

  
“Huh, it looks like the dust on these candlesticks has been disturbed,” Sokka observed.

  
“Damn he’s clever,” Azula whispered before grabbing a part of the mechanism that opened the door.

  
She snuffed out her fire as Sokka went to pull candle stick and the door cracked open. I held my breath for a few seconds in the absolute darkness as I reached for Dave and held his arm before grabbing the back of Azula’s shirt.

  
Horror movie rule number 12: If you can’t see hold on to each other.

  
“There’s a secret door here but I can’t get it open.”

  
Dave conjured a ghostly voice “You have to turn the light off to open the door.”

  
“See I told you there was a ghost!”

  
“Okay, I heard that,” Zuko said.

  
We heard a click as the light turned off and Azula pulled us to the right side of the door.

  
“Hey Zuko you should take the honor of opening the door,” Sokka commented.

  
“Why do I have to open it?”

  
“Because you are the big scary firebender, now go.”

  
We heard Zuko stumble a bit before the door opened up letting in the slightest rays of moonlight.

  
As Zuko walked in I just said, “hello,” in a quiet and creepy voice. I pulled both Azula and Dave to the ground with me as Zuko threw fire in our general direction while jumping away from us and directly into the wall with a comical thud. Katara switched the light on to reveal a small unassuming map room along with us laughing our asses off.


End file.
